Cherrypaw And The Stranger
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Cherrypaw has just beaten some savage foxes and the clan is convinced that her and her brother Molepaw are ready to become warriors! What will Cherrypaw do when a strange cat appears? He seems to know her more than the average loner should and she is left in wonder. Who is he? (Same Cherrypaw from the Omen Of The Stars Series)
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**Okay! Thank you to LionblazeFoxleap for this idea! I LOVE Cherrypaw and I hate the name Mole! Moles remind me of big fat, ugly cats! Not that there are many! Cough Rock Cough!**

**Everyone who has read my Feathertail humour fic, don't judge me! Hahah!**

_**Allegiances**_

**LEADER**: Bramblestar, huge, broad-shouldered, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, powerful shoulders, long, curved claws, a massive head, huge paws, and a long scar on his shoulder

**DEPUTY**: Squirrelflight, small, light-framed dark ginger she-cat with brilliant green eyes, one white paw, a torn ear tip, sturdy muscles, glossy fur, and a long, squirrel-like, bushy tail

**MEDICINE CAT**: Jayfeather, small, thin, silky, mottled grey tabby tom with blind, brilliant, clear, blue eyes, a short, slender tail, skinny shoulders, strong, lean muscles, and a scar running down one side

* * *

**WARRIORS**

**Graystripe**: shaggy, big, sturdy, muscular, bulky, long-haired, solid dark grey tom with a broad face, a wide, furry head, thick, sleek, sturdy, broad, furry, muscular shoulders, strong jaws, a soft muzzle, a stripe of darker grey fur running down his back, a torn left ear, a thick, bushy tail, wide, soft paws, thorn-sharp claws, soft fur, a grey nose, and big yellow eyes

**Sandstorm**: slender, sleek pale ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes of darker fur, soft fur, sharp white teeth, and large, luminous, pale, leaf-green eyes

**Brackenfur**: long-legged, golden-brown tabby tom with a scar on his flank and amber eyes

**Sorreltail**: sturdy, slender, dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest and paws, and a soft tail

**Cloudtail**: fluffy snowy-white tom with thick, long fur, and round blue eyes

**Millie**: small, striped, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, short fur, and a torn ear

**Thornclaw**: large, golden-brown tabby tom

**Leafpool**: small, slender, lithe, pale, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a soft muzzle, a white chest, and white paws

**Spiderleg**: skinny, lithe, slender, long-limbed, black tom with a brown underbelly, amber eyes, a long tail, glossy fur, and a muzzle flecked with grey

**Birchfall**: light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and glossy fur

**Whitewing**: snowy white she-cat with green eyes, soft fur, and broad shoulders

**Berrynose**: large cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail, powerful, muscular broad shoulders, a wide head, bright eyes, and one ear that is torn at the tip

_Apprentice Lilypaw_

**Hazeltail**: small, grey and white she-cat with a pale, thick, soft, fluffy pelt, a lean and whippy tail, and broad shoulders

_Apprentice Seedpaw_

**Mousewhisker**: big grey-and-white tom with thick, soft fur and green eyes

**Poppyfrost**: slender, dappled, pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Lionblaze**: broad shouldered, golden tabby tom with amber eyes, a thick pelt, a nicked ear, and wide, pale paws with fur that bunches at the claws

**Foxleap**: fluffy, reddish-brown tabby tom with a glossy pelt

_Apprentice Cherrypaw_

**Icecloud**: fluffy, white she-cat with bright, round blue eyes, and a sleek, glossy pelt

**Toadstep**: heavy black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**: lithe dark cream she-cat

_Apprentice Molepaw_

**Briarlight**: dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine, sleek, glossy fur, and powerful forepaws

**Blossomfall**: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

**Bumblestripe**: well-muscled, bulky, thick-furred, very pale grey tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's, and a torn ear

**Dovewing**: fluffy, pale smoky grey she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

**Ivypool**: small, slender silver-and-white tabby she-cat with white paws, a white belly and face, a striped, silver tail, a soft muzzle, sliced ears, and dark blue eyes

* * *

**APPRENTICES**

**Cherrypaw**: fluffy, small, ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Molepaw**: large cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes

**Lilypaw**: dark tabby she-kit with white patches

**Seedpaw**: very pale ginger she-kit

* * *

**QUEENS**

**Brightheart**: white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail, blue eyes, and thick, soft fur (mother to **Dewkit**, a grey tom with amber eyes, **Amberkit**, a pale grey she-kit with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes, and **Snowkit**, a white tom with amber eyes)

**Cinderheart**: slender, dappled, broad-headed, fluffy, smoky grey tabby she-cat with round, dark blue eyes, soft fur, a delicate nose, and a long, sleek, bushy tail (mother to Lionblaze's kits, **Firekit**, ginger she-kit with a golden muzzle and paws, and **Hollykit**, dark grey she-kit with pale blue eyes)

**Daisy**: long-furred, creamy brown she-cat with a broad back, a fluffy tail, and ice-blue eyes

* * *

**ELDERS**

**Purdy**: plump, mottled brown tabby tom with a grey muzzle, a large, round head, ragged ears, rumpled, matted fur, and amber eyes

**Dustpelt**: lithe dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and broad shoulders

* * *

{Prologue}

Cherrypaw raised her head proudly, she was going to receive her warrior name tomorrow, before sunset.

"Molepaw! We did it, we showed those mangy foxes who owns this forest!" she cheerfully remarked, her amber eyes glowing with satisfaction. _Too bad Molepaw did most of it_ she thought sadly to herself.

Bramblestar was asleep in his den, Squirrelflight was going through the stress stage of your first jobs as deputy, she still wasn't and Jayfeather was treating the wounded, some cats were still injured from the Darkforest attack, and several from the foxes, there had been five of them.

Cherrypaw had a torn ear and a scar along her chest and she heard her mother yowl. "Cherrypaw!" and before she could do anything, she was covered in rapid licks. "You're okay!" Poppyfrost purred, still licking her daughter. "Of course I am, and I got scars," she showed her mother her _awesome_ scars, and she wailed. "No Cherrypaw! Not your good looks!" and Berrynose gave his mate an affectionate shove. "She'll look good no matter what; she has you as her mother!" Berrynose gently reminded his mate with a loving gaze. Poppyfrost gave her mate a lick on the forehead. "Glad you're okay too," she purred loudly and she twined tails with her mate and they headed towards Squirrelflight.

Cherrypaw pulled her tongue out. "Ew!" she hissed, her face screwing up slightly. "Why do my parents always make scenes in front of the _whole _clan," she muttered to herself and a voice popped in her ear. "Maybe it's because they love each other very much," it was a high mew, much like Poppyfrost's, and slightly like Cinderheart's, she spun around, but there was no one there.

"Hello?" she meowed, and several cats looked at her, including Blossomfall, who had wrenched claw and a fatal scar on her forehead, just above her eye.

_I always thought Blossomfall was pretty, and she seems like one of those popular cats, you know_ she kinda thought to herself. _But that would surely ruin her good looks._

"Blossomfall, you get that cut checked out, it could get infected," Cherrypaw called to her clanmate, worry flashing in her eyes. "I'm fine Cherrypaw, get some sleep," Blossomfall responded as if Cherrypaw's concern didn't worry her. "Fine!" Cherrypaw growled and she marched over to her den and curled up, Ivypool and Dovewing were already fast asleep, and Molepaw was heading over, but before she could get to her nest, Molepaw shoved her. "Rosepetal and Foxleap are taking us hunting, to prep us up for our assessment later on near sunset," he informed her and Cherrypaw muttered something, not really knowing what she said herself. "I'm going to sleep," she yawned, revealing her sharp white teeth.

She collapsed into the nest beside her brother and closed her eyes.

* * *

**How was that? I felt like doing a fic on Cherrypaw since she is my top 12! Hollyleaf, Ivypool, Cinderheart, and Squirrelflight are my #4**

**Anyway! Reviews are greatly appreciated! 5 reviews and I'll update!**


	2. Warrior Assessment

**Okay! Thanks for the reviews 3**

**rainstripe300: Yeah, **_**cherry**_** just gives you the thought of a very excited kitteh, while **_**Mole**_** is some grumpy cat that'll become an elder when he's two moons! I hate the prefix Mole!**

**I love starting fics but I have a hard time finishing it… lol**

**Anyway, let's get on with it! Okay, I've finished The Aftermath and the sequel will be posted soon!**

* * *

Cherrypaw's eyes sleepily opened, Molepaw had been poking her repeatedly until she awoke.

"Wh-What?" Cherrypaw snapped angrily. "Our warrior assessment," he reminded her, annoyance flickering in his amber eyes. "Remember, or did you forget?" he snorted. Cherrypaw grunted, half in annoyance of being woken up on a nice cool morning, and half in tiredness.

"Remember what?" she batted at him playfully. "Of course I did!" she leapt up, excitement giving her energy. "It's my warrior assessment for StarClan's sake!" she replied cheerfully. "You can be my first freshkill," she mocked, landing on him with sheathed claws.

Molepaw kicked her stomach and sent her tumbling out of the den. "No! You're my first catch!" Molepaw shot back and batted at her ears playfully, she ducked under and kicked his soft belly. "Ha!"

The two cats took off out of the den and smashed into their mentors, who had just finished a vole, their eyes lit up with laughter. "You two ready? Meet us at the lake when you are…" Rosepetal purred, heading off but Molepaw bounded over to her.

"We're ready! Send us off now!" but Foxleap interrupted. "Come to the lake, we need to talk…" and Cherrypaw was slightly suspicious, but she said nothing. She passed Lilypaw and Seedpaw, jealousy in their gaze. "We'll be warriors soon!" Seedpaw boasted, and Cherrypaw rolled her eyes.

_She's a total Berrynose_ she thought, thinking of her father with an affectionate purr. Lilypaw laughed and she bounded after her sister.

* * *

Cherrypaw sat by the lake. "What is _this_ all about," she pointed her tail at Rosepetal and Foxleap, who were shuffling paws, and glancing uneasily around.

"Well, mentoring you two, together… me and Rosepetal, got a little closer… we wanted you two to be the first to know, since you brought us together," Foxleap shyly murmured, looking at his paws.

_Wow, who killed Foxleap and replaced him with you! The Foxleap I know is never shy, and isn't afraid to shout out anything! Rosepetal has always been shy though_ she thought to herself.

"Congratulations!" Molepaw cheered. "Rosepetal! Foxleap! Rosepetal!" he continued and Cherrypaw joined in. "Hey! You only called my name once!" Foxleap retorted and Rosepetal licked his cheek affectionately.

**("Guy's, don't show PDA in front of us!" Cherrypaw spat.) xD**

Cherrypaw felt happiness for them. _Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit are almost apprentices, and Cinderheart's kits are four moons old! It'll be nice to have more kits._

Molepaw nodded slowly. "So, where do you want us to hunt?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Anywhere, but meet us back here at sunhigh, and remember," Rosepetal winked. "We'll be watching you!"

* * *

Cherrypaw bristled with excitement, she had decided to hunt by the ShadowClan border… no one had hunted there for a while, and she wanted to catch a squirrel.

She sniffed the air; she detected a stale ShadowClan patrol, made up of one of her friends, Sparrowpaw, and his sister Mistpaw. She didn't recognize the other scents so she shrugged them off and sniffed once more, _a squirrel!_

She got into a hunter's crouch and slowly dragged herself along the leafy ground. She spotted her target and she licked her whiskers. _Yum, this should feed Graystripe, Sandstorm and Dustpelt_ she thought with a smile.

She swerved like a snake and leapt high into the air, expecting to land on the squirrel, but she landed on empty grass. _Wh-What!_ She charged forward and clambered into a tree, giving pursuit to her prey even though there was no use.

She reluctantly gave up the hunt for the squirrel and lashed her tail in rage. _I better not fail my assessment_ she thought, a trace of fear pricking her mind. A tad of embarrassment clouded her as she remembered her mentor was watching. _He's going to be ashamed his apprentice can't even catch a squirrel!_

The ginger she-cat rolled her eyes as she heard a cough_ great assessing Foxleap, you're meant to be silent mousebrain_ she laughed to herself before a mouse caught her eye. _I'll catch this, I swear!_

She leapt, and landed on the mouse, killing it with a swift blow to the head. _My first catch, on my warrior assessment, watch out prey, here I come!_

* * *

Cherrypaw sat by the lake, she had buried her prey near the Sky Oak, which was near the lake to pick up on the way back.

Rosepetal and Molepaw came next and Foxleap bounded out beside her. "Rah!" he growled and Rosepetal squealed as the two mentors play fought in the clearing.

"Um, Foxleap, Rosepetal, aren't we meant to be the excited ones? We passed right?" Molepaw asked amusement in his amber eyes.

"Uh, o-of course!" she stammered looking shyly at Foxleap, affection in her green eyes. "We'll help you carry your prey back!" Foxleap hurriedly offered. Cherrypaw gave them a cheeky nod and she pointed to where her prey was buried.

She held two mice, a vole, and a squirrel… _I really hope it's the same squirrel_ she joked to herself. "Well done Cherrypaw!" Lilypaw scampered up to her; she was like a little sister to Cherrypaw.

"Thanks Lilypaw, I'm sure you'll do just as good when your time comes!" Cherrypaw praised, remembering the younger she-cat was her mother's younger sister. _What does that mean_ she wondered?

She shook her head and dropped her prey on the pile, Poppyfrost, my mother came up and covered Molepaw and I in rapid licks. "You passed, you all have to look good for your ceremony!" she squealed, excited as if it was her own ceremony.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

* * *

**Okay, we need three kits for Rosepetal & Foxleap**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**You guys can come up with names for Cinderheart and Lionblaze**

**1.**

**2.**

**And, you guys can choose the mentors for Lily and Seed**

**AND, you guys can choose the mentors for Amber, Dew and Snow!  
Is that alright ;)**

**And has anyone else noticed that Birchfall never got an apprentice? Same with Berrynose, he never got an apprentice, but Hazeltail and Mousewhisker did!**

**Don't worry, the excitement will happen in the next chapter! ;)**

**~Blossomstripe**

_**What I feel: **_**I feel like Avril Lavigne, in Happy Ending… I know I don't know any of you, but who cares! Ever gone out with someone, and then gotten really upset when you get dumped by them, and then you ask them out again, and you don't feel **_**in it**_**. And then you break up cuz he moves to a different school… What should I do, I think I like him again, any ideas guys?**

**Anyway, don't mind me! :D**

**R&R! And F&F ;)**


	3. The Stranger

**Okay, sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter! :D Okay, this is where… SQUEE, Cherrypaw & Molepaw become warriors! xD Here it issssss!**

* * *

Cherrypaw felt Molepaw stiffen beside her, but Cherrypaw didn't care, she pelted towards the Highledge, but she was run into by Poppyfrost and Berrynose. "You need to look clean! You looked like a mess for your apprentice ceremony; you may as well look decent for your warrior ceremony!"

Cherrypaw rolled her eyes and ducked from the rapid licks of her parents. "Ew, gross! I'm a warrior now, don't lick me, I can do it myself," she licked her ruffled chest in embarrassment.

"I know you can, and so does your mother, but you'll always be our _kit_," Cherrypaw gave her parents a defiant look before continuing to the Highledge.

Lilypaw and Seedpaw scampered towards the Highledge, excitement in their eyes. This would be their first warrior ceremony, and they were as excited as Cherrypaw and Molepaw themselves.

Cloudtail and Brightheart sat near the nursery, Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit tussling at their paws.

Cinderheart sat beside Brightheart, Lionblaze at her side. Firekit and Hollykit chased each other in small circles, and were splashing in the remaining puddles left by the last rainfall they'd had. Cherrypaw turned her head as Bramblestar started

* * *

"ThunderClan is strong by naming warriors, and there are three new warriors among us," Bramblestar started and Cherrypaw struggled to sit still.

The large dark brown tabby leapt off the Highledge with a graceful leap and landed beside them. "Foxleap, are you satisfied with Cherrypaw's training?" he asked the glossy-furred tabby. "She will be an amazing warrior," he admitted and Cherrypaw gave him a friendly look.

"Rosepetal, are you satisfied with Molepaw's training?" Bramblestar turned his head to glance at the lithe, dark cream she-cat. "He is a warrior to be proud of," she meowed seriously.

The leader gave them a nod and started the ceremony. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices," he began, licking his chest before he continued. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Cherrypaw wondered how leader's memorized every ceremony… _deputy ceremonies, elder ceremonies, warrior ceremonies, apprentice ceremonies…_ she struggled at the thought of it and she glanced at the tabby.

Cherrypaw turned around as nothing happened, and Poppyfrost was lashing her tail, and Bramblestar gave a purr of amusement. "Come forward," he summoned them and they slowly, crept forward, fear in their gaze.

"Cherrypaw and Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar questioned them, his eyes narrowed.

"I do," Molepaw meowed.

"I do," Cherrypaw echoed her brother more loudly, and she puffed out her chest in pride.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your names, Molepaw," Cherrypaw kept back a hiss. _I wish I was first, Molepaw will be bragging about it all night._

Molepaw walked forward, and Bramblestar gave his shoulder a lick. Molepaw returned the gesture and she could see her parents giving him an approving glance. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Molenose,"

"StarClan honours your quick thinking, and thoughtfulness," he praised, brushing fur with the cream-and-brown apprentice.

* * *

Cherrypaw waited impatiently, wishing she would get called already. "Cherrypaw," he meowed loudly and the ginger she-cat bounded forward.

He licked her shoulder and she politely dipped her head. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Cherrypool,"

The newly-named Cherrypool gazed around, the stars shimmering in the sky, as if the StarClan cats approved her new name. "Cherrypool," she murmured to herself.

"StarClan honours your enthusiasm and fighting skills," Cherrypool raised her head proudly.

"Cherrypool! Molenose! Cherrypool! Molenose!" the clan cheered and she spotted Lilypaw and Seedpaw cheering the loudest.

"As usual, you two will have to keep vigil tonight, as the warrior code says," Bramblestar meowed, and he glanced at Cloudtail, who usually had a comment to share.

"While the rest of us get a good night's sleep!" Snowkit, Cloudtail's son, squeaked loudly, before focusing on his littermate's tail.

"He's just like you Cloudtail," someone laughed. "He stole my line!" Cloudtail exclaimed, but amusement shimmered in his wide blue eyes.

* * *

Cherrypool sat beside Molenose. _I can't believe we're warriors; everything is the way it should be… Lilypaw and Seedpaw being their annoying selves, Brackenfur and Cloudtail snoring loudly, Dustpelt, and Purdy walking out into the clearing to stargaze. Everything is fine._

"Are you alright?" Molenose whispered and Cherrypool retorted. "We're not meant to talk, remember?"

"I know… I know… I was just wondering." Molenose asked concern in his amber eyes. "I'm fine, just thinking,"

Molenose twitched an ear. "About what?" Cherrypool's whiskers twitched. "Nothing…" then a strange scent hit her nose, and her ears pricked. "Intruder," she warned and she waited for the strange scent to wander into camp.

"Let's go get em'," Molenose growled, flattening his ears. "I'll show this rouge what ThunderClan warriors are made of!" he declared and someone yelled from the warrior's den. "Keep it down!" and her brother looked at his paws.

"Hurry, we'll be rid of this problem so we don't wake our clanmates," Molenose urged, already pushing her towards the scent.

Cherrypool entered the forest, Molenose by her side. "Hello?" she sniffed suspiciously. Molenose hissed.

"Hello rouge, can you come out and fight with me, I'll surely win," Molenose taunted, and a strange voice sounded behind them. "I could beat you easily," she whirled around, claws unsheathed, and there he was.

His fur was ruffled, and spiky. His ears were torn and he had a battle scarred, white chest from previous battles. "As if," Molenose scoffed. "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" she asked curiously. _Who are you?_

"Just visiting, you can't hurt me; I'm a harmless cat… I couldn't hurt a fly," he twitched his whiskers. "But you just sai-" Molenose started but the rouge replied smoothly. "Jokes… I was joking, I could shred you to mousedust if I wanted to, see these scars… I didn't get them from getting scratched on thorns,"

"You didn't answer my question, why are you here?" Cherrypaw asked. "I came to see ThunderClan, can I talk to your leader?"

Molenose got into a crouch. "Wanna fight it? If I win, you leave, and never, ever come back… if you win, I'll let you see our leader."

The rouge crouched down, in a crouch similar to a hunting crouch. Cherrypool could do nothing but watch as the rouge leapt at her brother, but Molenose was prepared, he stepped to the side and slashed his sharp claws down the ginger tom's pelt.

* * *

Cherrypool raced into camp and let out a warning yowl, hoping she was quick enough, so she could save her brother from getting severely injured.

"Intruder just outside of camp!" she warned and Blossomfall, Rosepetal and Foxleap took off out of camp and she heard shrieks of pain. She raced into the clearing and the rouge was standing, pretty much unharmed on a rock, while the four cats were bleeding.

Rosepetal had a wrenched claw and was limping. Blossomfall had a torn ear, and her chest was bleeding. Foxleap had a scar down his pelt, which ruined his good looks in Cherrypool's opinion. And Molenose had scars down his pelt.

"Well, can I see your leader?" he asked, his green eyes glittering.

* * *

**Erin Hunter © Warriors**

**Blossomstripe © The Rouge (You still don't know his name ;)**

**You can suggest names for the plot… but I have no idea what's going to happen in this story. Okay, here are the options**

**Anyway, review, follow, favourite.**

**Review: Molenose Plushie**

**Follow: Cherrypool Plushie**

**Favourite: Rouge Beating Up Other Cats Plushie**

**Ignore: You get nothing... xD**

**You choose… xD**


End file.
